ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Ginga S
is a Japanese tokusatsu drama in Tsuburaya's Ultra Series. It is the twenty-fifth series overall and a sequel to ''Ultraman Ginga. The series started on July 15, 2014. Plot * to be added Characters Ultras Allies * to be added Villains * Dark Lugiel (14, 16, Movie) ** Vict Lugiel (14-16) * Alien Chibull "Exceller" (1-16) ** Chiburoid (1-10, 12-16) * Alien Guts "Bolst" (3-4, 7, 9-13) * Yapool (5) * Alien Akumania "Muerte" (11) * Alien Zetton "Berume" (14, 16) * Alien Valkie (16) * Alien Nackle "Gray" (16) * Alien Icarus (16) * Etelgar (Movie) ** Dark Lugiel Eteldummy (Movie) ** Five King Eteldummy (Movie) ** Dark Mephisto Eteldummy (Movie) ** Alien Sran Eteldummy (Movie) ** Alien Emperor Eteldummy (Movie) ** Ultraman Belial Eteldummy (Movie) Monsters * EX Red King (1, 8) * Eleking (2, 8) * Imperializer (3, 12) * King Joe Custom (3, 8) * Gudon (4) * Sadora (4) * Vakishim (5) * Gomora (6) * Fire Golza (6-7) * Gan Q (7, 11) * Five King (7-8, Movie) * Bemular (9) * Bemstar (9) * Velokron (10) * Doragory (10) * Zoa Muruchi (12) * Birdon (13) * Hyper Zetton (14) Supporting Characters * to be added Arsenal * to be added Episodes Cast * Hikaru Raidō (礼堂 ヒカル Raidō Hikaru): Takuya Negishi (根岸 拓哉 Negishi Takuya) * Sho (ショウ Shō): Kiyotaka Uji (宇治 清高 Uji Kiyotaka) * Arisa Sugita (杉田 アリサ Sugita Arisa): Yukari Taki (滝 裕可里 Taki Yukari) * Gōki Matsumoto (松本 ゴウキ Matsumoto Gōki): Takahiro Kato (加藤 貴宏 Katō Takahiro) * Tomoya Ichijōji (一条寺 友也 Ichijōji Tomoya): Takuya Kusakawa (草川 拓弥 Kusakawa Takuya) * Yoshiaki Jinno (陣野 義昭 Jinno Yoshiaki): Ryuichi Ohura (大浦 龍宇一 Ōura Ryūichi) * Android One-Zero/Mana (アンドロイド・ワンゼロ／マナ Andoroido Wan Zero/Mana): Moga Mogami (最上 もが Mogami Moga) * Sakuya (サクヤ): Rina Koike (小池 里奈 Koike Rina) * Lepi (レピ Repi): Hinata Yamada (山田 日向 Yamada Hinata) * Kamushin (カムシン): Yōsuke Saitō (斉藤 洋介 Saitō Yōsuke)3 * Queen Kisara (キサラ女王 Kisara Joō): Mirai Yamamoto (山本 未來 Yamamoto Mirai) * Hiyori (ヒヨリ): Meiku Harukawa (春川 芽生 Harukawa Meiku) * Masaki Kōyama (神山 政紀 Kōyama Masaki): Kohki Okada (岡田 浩暉 Okada Kōki) * Misuzu Isurugi (石動 美鈴 Isurugi Misuzu): Mio Miyatake (宮武 美桜 Miyatake Mio) * Kenta Watarai (渡会 健太 Watarai Kenta): Mizuki Ohno (大野 瑞生 Ōno Mizuki) * Chigusa Kuno (久野 千草 Kuno Chigusa): Kirara (雲母) * Ultraman Ginga (ウルトラマンギンガ Urutoraman Ginga, Voice), Dark Lugiel (ダークルギエル Dāku Rugieru, Voice): Tomokazu Sugita (杉田 智和 Sugita Tomokazu) * Ultraman Taro (ウルトラマンタロウ Urutoraman Tarō, Voice): Hiroya Ishimaru (石丸 博也 Ishimaru Hiroya) * Alien Chibull Exceller (チブル星人エクセラー Chiburu Seijin Ekuserā, Voice): Takuya Eguchi (江口 拓也 Eguchi Takuya) * Alien Guts Bolst (ガッツ星人ボルスト Gattsu Seijin Borusuto, Voice): Holly Kaneko (金子 はりい Kaneko Harii) * Giant Yapool (巨大ヤプール Kyodai Yapūru, Voice): Tesshō Genda (玄田 哲章 Genda Tesshō) * Alien Metron Jace (メトロン星人ジェイス Metoron Seijin Jeisu, Voice): Kohei Shiotsuka (しおつか こうへい Shiotsuka Kōhei) * Alien Zetton Berume (ゼットン星人ベルメ Zetton Seijin Berume, Voice): Yūki Ono (小野 友樹 Ono Yūki) * Alien Nackle Gray (ナックル星人グレイ Nakkuru Seijin Gurei, Voice): Kunji Hirano (平野 勲人 Hirano Kunji) * Alien Valkie (バルキー星人 Barukī Seijin, Voice): Tatsuya Hashimoto (橋本 達也 Hashimoto Tatsuya) * Alien Icarus (イカルス星人 Ikarusu Seijin, Voice): Tomokazu Seki (関 智一 Seki Tomokazu) ** Ginga Spark Voice: Yoshihisa Kawahara (川原 慶久 Kawahara Yoshihisa) Video Release * to be added Notes * to be added References Category:Ultra Series